


Bad, Bad, Bad Boys and Dangerous Girls

by Anya_Mae



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Post-Canon, You can fight me on that, but the comics don't exist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:53:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25557652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anya_Mae/pseuds/Anya_Mae
Summary: Buffy takes down a man's ego because he's a scumbag.
Relationships: Spike/Buffy Summers
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	Bad, Bad, Bad Boys and Dangerous Girls

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this cause I wanted to... But really, who wouldn't want to see Buffy take down a man who's too full of himself! This is for all the girls out there who've dealt with catcalling, harassment, and sleazy guys tryna pick them up at the gym or a bar.
> 
> Beta read by Lucky_19 aka, my best friend. Thanks for talking about Buffy with me for hours on end! If y'all like Spuffy, go check her out!

Spike and Buffy were the kind of couple that turned heads as they walked down the street. Buffy was always well dressed, having long since given up the valley girl fashion of her high school years. She never left home without a pair of leather boots; combat for patrol and dominatrix style heels for a night out. Her main colors had become darker and she could intimate those around her with nothing more than a sharp glance if she chose to. Spike complimented her look perfectly. His beloved duster always flowing behind him, the black leather a stark contrast to his pale skin and bleached hair. He walked with confidence in his step and a gorgeous face that attracted girls left and right. This power couple was a sight to see doing things as simple as walking into a restaurant or riding down the street on Spike’s new Harley Davidson. People would stop and stare all the time, whether they were out dancing or going on a nightime run. However, no amount of staring compared to the crowd they drew the first time they sparred in public.

As soon as Buffy found out Spike was alive and living in L.A., she immediately boarded a plane headed for California, chewed him out for not telling her, before kissing him passionately and dragging him away from Wolfram and Hart. They had then moved to London to be near the new headquarters for all the slayers and watchers. One of the older slayers Buffy had become friends with had a brother, James, who owned a gym. As soon as James learned his sister was a slayer, he had enthusiastically encouraged her to use the punching bags, wrestling mat, and anything else in his gym for training. After meeting Buffy, he quickly extended the invitation to her as well and she had taken him up on his offer many times.

After one particularly boring Tuesday full of paperwork and meetings, Buffy found herself walking into the gym listening to music on her new iPod, and deep in thought. It was supposed to be one of her days off, and even her normal work days didn’t usually go like this. She was very clear about taking on no role in the new council other than training the girls, and only three times a week. She deserved a break for God’s sake! She’d saved the world more times than she could count! The universe had other plans however. There had been a massive fight between two slayers on her watch the day before and, unfortunately, Giles wanted her to write down everything she knew before attending a three hour meeting to figure out how to keep slayer vs slayer fights from happening again. Both girls were going to have to give their side of the story and enjoy a good talking to, but now it seemed there was going to have to be a full meeting on responsibility and the right way to use one’s power. She was going to have to get in contact with Faith tomorrow and see if she’d be willing to fly in from Cleveland to tell her story. Normally after a day like this, she and Spike would have a long relaxing night of movies, ranting, and sex, but tonight, Spike was roped into meeting with the girl who started the fight. They decided it would be best for someone with a rough past to try and talk some sense into her, and while that was all well and good on paper, it meant instead of getting the good dicking down she wanted, Buffy settled on letting Spike know she was headed to the gym and he should meet her there if he escaped before 9. 

As Buffy approached the front desk, she pointedly ignored all of the people gawking at her. She was an obviously attractive girl that had most men drooling after her, but right now she looked hot in a dangerous kind of way. She was wearing her combat boots, tight leggings, and crop top that was stained with blood. On a normal occasion she would’ve been more conscientious of not wearing anything covered in blood into public, but she only had so many clothing options at the headquarters. Pulling her earbuds out and pretending she looked perfectly normal, she approached James, who was always delighted to see her.

“Buffy!” James said “How are you today? I’m so glad you stopped by!”

“I’m good, James,” Buffy responded, smiling slightly at his obvious enthusiasm that the OG slayer was once again using his gym. “I’m just gonna go blow off some steam.”

“By all means! Please do!”

Giving James one more quick smile, Buffy stuck her earbud back in and made her way over to the far corner of the gym. James had set up both the punching bag and the wrestling mat back here so his favorite slayers could stay out of the way of everyone else using the gym. Shaking her head, Buffy let her mind clear, and began to punch. She channelled all of the frustration and pent up energy from the day into her exercises, trying to focus on nothing but the swing of her fists, the arch of her kicks, and the vibration of the bag. Her mind was finally beginning to clear, when a loud wolf whistle cut through her music and her concentration. Turning sharply, she saw a large bulky man leaning against the wall and leering at her. He had dark brown hair and a square sort of face. Everything about his posture and his look said this was a man who thought very highly of himself and very little of others.

“Hey sweetheart,” He drawled, thrusting his hips out slightly in a way that made it obvious he was attempting to draw her attention to his dick. “How ‘bout practicing with a real man? I promise I’ll go easy on you.” 

With the confidence of a man who has his own head too far up his ass he can’t see for shit, the bulky man sauntered over to the boxing mat. Buffy glared at him as he went by her, but out of the corner of her eye she caught sight of bleached blond hair. Turning to look at Spike, she found him leaning against the wall where the other man (who was now not so subtly checking Buffy out from his spot on the mat) had just been standing. His scarred eyebrow was raised halfway up his forehead and it looked like he was doing everything in his power to keep from cracking up. 

“Yeah, Sweetheart,” he called, badly imitating the previous man’s cadence, “go practice on a real man. But do try to save some energy, I won’t go easy on you.”

Buffy quickly flipped Spike off, but the grin she wore proved there was no malice behind the action. Spike’s response was to blow her a kiss before crossing his arms and settling in to see this slimy man get taken down by Buffy. Said man was beginning to get impatient.

“Back off, shithead,” he sneered. “I called dibs on that piece o’ ass. You can have her when I’m done with her, I mean, if she’d even want a pussy like you.” 

This had the unintended effect of making it even harder for Spike not to burst out laughing, while Buffy’s eyes flashed menacingly and a dark smirk spread across her face. In a voice so low she knew only Spike would hear, she said. “You know, maybe taking this man’s ego down a few notches is exactly what I need right now.” 

“Well then!” Spike said, smiling widely. “Best not keep him waiting, love. It certainly won’t help him last longer.”

Rolling her eyes at Spike’s joke, Buffy turned and stepped onto the mat. The predatory grin that was shot at her made her simultaneously more pissed off and eager to wipe the floor with this pathetic excuse of a man. She stepped forward and smiled sweetly, before punching him in the nose, not enough to take him down, but enough to leave a serious bruise later. The man retaliated with a punch that she blocked without even having to think about it. She knew that if she wanted to she could have this man surrendering in under 30 seconds, but it had been a really long day and she felt like playing with her prey. Staying on the defensive she decided to strike up a conversation with Spike.

“Hey, Spike?”

“Yes, Pet?” 

“How’d your meeting go? Buffy asked, continuing to block every move her opponent made with no effort whatsoever. “You got here way earlier than I was expecting.”

“Ahh, we had to cancel it.”

“Cancel it? Seriously? They couldn’t have told you this before you went through the trouble of going in on your day off?”

“Well, we didn’t know we’d have to cancel it until I got in there. Bloody bitch won’t speak a word to me.”

“Huh. That’s weird. I thought most of the girls liked you.”

“She’s just jealous I’m taken. I am quite the catch.”

As the conversation between Buffy and Spike continued, the man Buffy was fighting became more flustered and angry with each punch he threw. He was giving it his all and was obviously tiring out, but couldn’t for the life of him figure out why the same thing wasn’t happening to his partner. 

“What the fuck are you playing at?” He screamed suddenly, cutting Buffy off halfway through a sentence.

“Whatever do you mean?” Buffy responded, sending him another sweet smile, her eyes sparkling with laughter.

“You filthy whore I know-”

“Are you done with him yet, love? I’m sick of looking at his face.” Spike cut in swiftly. Even with Buffy obviously in control, he didn’t think he could handle hearing anymore insults directed towards his girl.

“Yeah,” said Buffy with a fake sigh, “I suppose I could finish with him.” Then, before the man even got a chance to register the words coming out of her mouth, Buffy had him pinned to the ground in a grip so tight it was sure to leave a mark. Sitting back on her knees, her smile spread as she took in the worn out and bruised man lying before her. “Well! That was fun! Thanks for the warm up sweetheart. Maybe let this be a lesson to you not to underestimate a girl. Also, you’re not allowed to call dibs on my ass, especially as I seem to have broken yours.” She turned to Spike, allowing her smile to become more affectionate. “Feel like sparring, Spike?”

“Always, love.” Spike responded, stepping onto the mat and taking the place of the broken man who had made his way to the wall and was nursing his wounds. The man snorted.

“You really think you can take her? She’s on drugs or something man! I’m the strongest in here and if I couldn’t take her, a twink like you certainly won’t be able to.”

“We’ll just have to see about that, won’t we?” Spike smirked, before quickly darting behind Buffy and aiming a punch from behind. She blocked quickly, but the element of a surprise start was enough for her to miss Spike’s second fist as it connected with the small of her back. She flew across the mat and landed with a splat on her stomach. She recovered immediately, however, getting her hands underneath her and flipping herself up right again. She turned back to Spike with a kick aimed for his head, which he ducked, only to be smacked in the face by an uppercut. Laughing, Spike lunged right back at Buffy to continue the fight.

The man on the ground was looking at them with disdain and some sort of grudging awe. He kept muttering words beneath his breath that no one could hear. Even vampire hearing could only pick up the occasional “Bitch.” or “This is bullshit!” but such are the musings of a man with wounded pride.

On the other side of the room, people were starting to notice the fight. Weights dropped from hands, pedals on bikes slowed to a stop, and James, full of excitement about finally getting to watch a slayer fight, stepped away from the desk to get a better view.

“I’ve never seen anything like it! Not even on WWE!”

“Do you see that chick though? God, she could crush me in a heartbeat. That’s really hot.”

“Are they gonna hurt each other? They don’t seem to care much about where their punches land do they…”

“Damn, I think I’m gonna need an autograph after this fight. I wonder if they’d teach me any tricks.”

“Holy shit! There’s blood everywhere! And they’re still smiling!”

“Is it weird that I’m getting horny?”

As the fight went on, the crowd staring at the couple grew, and the murmurs began to get louder. Ducking a sharp jab that Spike sent her way, Buffy quickly looked around the room, noticing for the first time the attention they were receiving. People were staring with open mouths, some were frantically texting, others were snapping photos on their disposable cameras, and every now and then the door would open and a new person would hurry in and begin talking excitedly to the friend that had told them to come. Glancing back at Spike, while simultaneously throwing another punch, Buffy whispered,

“People are gonna start asking a lot of questions that I’m gonna force you to answer if we don’t wrap this up soon.”

Dancing away from her fists and taking in his surroundings, Spike nodded back to Buffy. “Alright, Love. I can think of some better things we could be doing right now anyways. Care to pin me to the ground?”

Rolling her eyes at his obvious double meaning, Buffy quickly swept her leg out knocking Spike down. It was a move she knew he would have easily jumped had he not just given her permission to win. Jumping on top of him, she pinned his arms above his head and moved her face in close to his, breathing heavily.

“Unless you wanna give them a very different kind of show, I think we best get out of here, pet.” Spike said, his voice deep and raspy with obvious lust. 

“Sounds good to me.” Buffy responded, smiling at him with a mischievous glint in her eye. She stood quickly, pulling Spike up with her, and together they turned to face the crowd. They were greeted with stares filled with a mixture of awe, fear, desire, and excitement (most of the excitement was coming from the corner where it looked like James was about to begin jumping up and down with glee). Wanting to get out of there as soon as possible, Spike nodded once to the people, before leading Buffy through the crowd. Sending a quick wave to James as they headed to the door, the couple pretended not to notice all the eyes following them as they walked out, particularly the eyes of one very broken and angry man leaning against the wall, unable to move by himself. 

Once outside, Spike leaned back against his Harley and began to laugh while Buffy smiled at him amused. “That was bloody brilliant! You destroyed that sodding wanker good and proper.”

“I did, didn’t I” Buffy grinned. “It may take him a while to build his ego back up. Or he’ll just resent me and assume I’m the one in the wrong like a typical narcissist.”

“Nah, he was looking pretty broken emotionally as well as physically by the time you were done with him, love.”

“What can I say? People need to learn not to get on my bad side.”

“As someone who’s been there, I can't say I’m eager to go back. However,” Spike grinned suddenly, “there are some things I’m quite eager to get back to with you.”

“Oh yeah?” Buffy asked, feigning innocence even as she leaned closer. “And what might that be?”

Instead of answering, Spike pulled her flush against his body and captured her lips with his own. Groaning, Buffy grabbed his hair with one hand, trying to pull him even closer as his grip on her waist tightened. He bit her lower lip and she moaned, giving an opening for his tongue to begin exploring her mouth. After a few moments they broke apart, resting their foreheads together and panting. 

“We need to get home right now, love. Otherwise your clothes are coming off in the middle of this street.” 

Buffy nodded, quickly hopping onto the back of the motorcycle and wrapping her arms around Spike as he settled into the seat. The events of the evening had already taken care of her pent up aggression from the day, and she knew the rest of the night was only gonna get better.

**Author's Note:**

> Title comes from the song 'Bad Animals' by Heart


End file.
